Savatore, As In Savior
by Delenalove2012
Summary: Ever since Elena was 14 she has always seemed to be saved by a mysterious person that she does not know a thing about. Only that he is her savior.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I woke up to a burning sensation in my lungs, it was also extremely hot. My eyes shoot open only to be met by the bright light of a fire. _Oh my god this can't be happening!_

I quickly got up from my bed and ran towards the door trying to open it. "Mom?!" I managed to cough out "Dad?!" I yelp out "Somebody." I mumble out.

Everything was getting foggy. _This is it, I'm going to die_ I thought. Then I see a black figure appear in front of me, it picks me up by my arms. All I remember are piercing blue eyes searching mine for something. Then blackness.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**3 years later**_

**Elena POV**

I shot up in my bed gasping for air. I haven't had that dream in a while I thought; I started looking around my room to see if anything was out of place. Nope, still looks like the same room that I moved into over three years ago.

"Elena, breakfast is ready!" I heard Jenna shout from downstairs

"Okay, I'll be down in a little!" I responded

Ever since my parents died things just have not been the same. Jeremy was with us for a little while, he didn't really have a choice since he was still seventeen at the time, but about a week after his eighteenth birthday he announced that he and his girlfriend, Anna, were going to travel the world together. Of course my Aunt protested saying things like "You're too young." And "You're barely an adult." But his mind was already made up. He did promise me one thing before he left though; he promised me that he would come back on my eighteenth birthday. Which was a little over two months away.

"Elena?" I heard Jenna knock on my door "Your breakfast is gonna get cold." She said

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking." She eyed me

"Okay, well come down soon."

I quickly put on some clothes for the day. When I walked in to the kitchen Jenna was washing some dishes. I sat down and started to eat my breakfast. Once I was finished I was washed my plate.

"Hey Jenna, I'm gonna go for a walk." I said

"Okay, don't be too long." She replied

I hurried upstairs to grab my journal. I'm going to do what I normally do, I'm going to go down to my parents grave and write, write till I don't know what else to write about.

* * *

When I arrived I immediately found their grave. I sat down and started to write and write. By the time I finished it was nearly night, the sun was just about to set and the moon was starting to come out. Now there was no other light but from the moon and a couple of street lamps. Tonight was a full moon I noticed; _uh oh better watch out for werewolves_ I thought and I laughed. Then I heard a twig snap.

"Hello?" I asked. Then I heard another twig snap, I picked up my stuff and looked around. The snapping of twigs was coming from the forested part of the graveyard. I was looking around to see if I could see anything. Then I saw it glowing yellow eyes. It stepped out of the shadows; it looked like a big wolf. From where I stood it looked as if it were the same height as me. I panicked and I ran, I felt air cold air around me and I looked back, the wolf was no longer there. I sighed in relief, then I heard a growl from in front of me, I looked up to see the wolf. I didn't have time to respond because I was tackled to the ground, the wolf snarling in my face and showing its teeth. Then it went for my neck…

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it good or bad? Any suggestions? Sorry for the cliffhanger I just had to c:**


	3. Chapter 3

I closed my eyes expecting to feel pain from those long canines sinking into my neck, but nothing happened. I look around and saw nothing. _What the hell_ I thought _am I going crazy?_ I was trying to stop my erratic breathing; I got up off the ground, looking behind me one more time, and ran all the way home.

* * *

The second I got inside my aunt pounced on me like a wolf that had just caught a deer, I shivered at the thought.

"Where were you? I was so worried that something happened to you." She said, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Jenna, you know me when I start to write. It's like I can never stop." I gave her a weak smile.

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked

"My phone died." I lied

"Okay… Just remember to charge your phone before you go anywhere. There is some Chinese take-out in the fridge." She said

"Okay." I said before walking upstairs to take a shower. I was thinking over what had happened tonight. What was that thing? Was it real? Where did it go? I kept on asking myself these questions.

I got out of the shower and put on some pajamas, after that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Damon POV**

_What is wrong with me?_ She looks like her and that is why I keep on saving her, or that is what I tell myself. But here I am sitting on the branch outside her window, making sure nothing happens to her. Once I hear her heartbeat slow down and her breathing steady, I know that she is asleep.

I quietly open her window and slide into her room. She is so beautiful and when she sleeps she looks peaceful. Who am I kidding? I love her, yet she doesn't even know who I am and I am completely in love with her, but I will do anything to protect her.

I lean down and kiss her forehead and whisper, "Nobody is ever going to hurt you. Nobody."

* * *

**Sorry that it takes me forever to update it's just with school and stuff. So what do you think? I will be updating my this story and others soon.**


End file.
